


After Hours

by GalacticTwink



Series: Mattfoggy [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Character, Bottom Matt Murdock, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, POV Matt Murdock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, i dont have any more tags its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: “You’re still tense. You look so calm and in you element up there, but,” Foggy moves me, tilting my head so he can press a kiss to my temple before tugging me over to him.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't title anything

He convinced me to let him drive. Not that I could have, but I’d rather walk or take the bus than sit in a glorified metal tomb that moves at eighty miles per hour. I can’t see where we’re going or how fast, and it’s unsettling to barely be aware that I’m moving in the first pace. I’m uncomfortable, one hand clenched tightly on the safety handle. The drive is short enough to almost stand, Foggy’s car sputtering to a stop and dying after he takes the key from ignition. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad.” he pats my shoulder a few times, popping his door and getting around to mine before I’ve even gotten the chance to move. I reach out with my hand first, my boyfriend’s grasping it tightly and tugging at my arm on my way out of his low set car. 

“Here, watch out for the curb,” he catches my elbow to make sure I step steadily over the barrier between the asphalt and the gentler sidewalk in front of my building. I know the way inside just fine, batting away Foggy’s hand and walking through myself. He’s quiet, a rarity, until the doors of the elevator slide shut; the contraption dinging to indicate we’re moving unnecessarily. 

“You did good in there today Matt; won that case for us.” I can’t help but snort, a grin splitting across my face. 

“Oh yeah? Do I usually perform poorly?” I bump my shoulder against his, the elevator coming to a shaky stop that nearly tips me into him completely. Foggy’s footsteps hurry after me, stumbling over something to say. 

“No- you know that’s not what I meant!” he follows me inside, the both locks clicking after he comes through. He doesn’t bother turning on a light, probably fine with the LEDs outside by now. Or he left them on this morning.

“I just like watching you do your thing up there.”

“‘My thing’? You mean arguing with a crowd who can’t talk back? Or shouting at witnesses?” I discard my cane on its hook beside where my shoes go, leaving my glasses on a table in the living room on my way to start up my coffee machine. Black, chai, mint..

“Chamomile?” I pull the box from its place, waiting for Foggy’s reluctant go ahead to make him a cup even though he can never finish one. 

“Sure- but don’t think you got away with deflecting that. You’re a good lawyer Matt, and damn if you don’t look hot doing it.”

“Do I?” I slosh tea onto my hand, clenching my teeth and hissing; almost dropping the cup in my rush to put it down. I’ll live, but it hurts like a bitch. That’s what I get for trying to be smooth, I guess. Foggy’s seen me do that god knows how many times, he barely flinches.

“You’re  _ always _ hot Matt, that’s a fact.”

“Always, huh? All the booze must’ve finally pushed our freshmen year out of your head.” I hold his cup of tea out in front of me, his fingers sliding across mine to lift the mug from my hand without letting me drop it. I’m a serial coffee cup killer, and Foggy never forgave me for breaking his favourite mug junior year.

“Yeah, sure. If you could see yourself it’d be over for the rest of us. Oh, here,” he lifts my own mug from my hand, the ceramic makes a dull noise when he puts it on the table in the other room for me.

“Coaster.” he groans. My cup clinks against one of my tile coasters. I take to the couch, reaching around behind me to move a pillow out of my way. Foggy is still pouring sugar into his tea, spoon slinking against the sides of his mug every once and a while until he’s diluted it enough to suit his taste.

“That kinda defeats the purpose of the tea y’know. It’s supposed to be relaxing.” he crashes down onto the couch beside me, an arm settling around my shoulders. I can smell the sugar in his tea from here, clouding the natural scent of the chamomile. The rim of Foggy’s glass thuds dully against his coaster, his other arm draping across my body to rest his hand on my thigh; fingertips just curled around the inner seam of my pants. His head drops to my shoulder and I can’t help but lean against him. 

“You’re still tense. You look so calm and in you element up there, but,” Foggy moves me, tilting my head so he can press a kiss to my temple before tugging me over to him. Both arms around my middle, he hoists me onto his lap. It’s always the softest seat in the house, but Foggy is still calming down from the trial himself. I squirm just to tease him, tilting my head back to grin up in his direction. 

Foggy’s hands are cold, his fingers untucking my shirt to snake across my bare skin. I can only feel one hand glide up my chest, bunching up the fabric of my shirt near my neck to free up space for his fingertips to trace through the hair on my chest. The thumb of his other hand is tucked under the band of my pants, pressing into my skin when my hips twitch with the pinch of cold fingers around one of my nipples.  

I can feel Foggy’s cock pressing up against me even better now, my ass rubbing up against him when I squirm. He thumbs at my fly, tugging down the zipper to ghost his fingers along my own dick in what I suspect is an effort to make me press down onto him harder. 

He needs both hands to shove down my pants, my boxers dragging down my thighs along with them; cock bouncing up into the open air. The smell of sex clouds up the air, overpowering the still freshly brewed tea that I didn’t get to drink. 

Foggy takes me in his hand and squeezes, my mouth falling open to make room for my moans. He shushes me, though, pressing two fingers against my tongue for me to wrap my lips around and suck. Saliva drips onto my face in my attempt to coat Foggy’s fingers, his digits sliding past my lips in time with his slow strokes along my cock for me to chase with my tongue.

“God, Matt.” he has that tone of adoration in his voice, his thumb teasing over my slit to make my hips twitch for him. My chin tilts up with his hand as he takes it back, fingers popping from my mouth and slithering down between my legs. He has to shift my hips, letting go of my cock to tilt me towards his waiting fingertips. Spreading me apart and making my hole twitch when my own still warm saliva smears around the rim. 

Foggy’s first finger sinks inside me without much resistance, my muscles twitching and squeezing around him even as I try to calm myself down and give him more room to work with. He works the second in, my hips pushing out to meet him as he stretches me out; twisting his wrist as much as he can. 

I whine when he pulls out, complaining even as he takes me by the hip to finally get out of his own pants; shoving them down just enough to free his dick, letting it smack against my skin on its way up. I grab for him, one of Foggy’s hands still on my waist while I line myself up; pulling me down once his head drags across my ass. 

I bite the inside of my cheek, the swollen tip of Foggy’s cock sinking into my hole and making way for the rest of his shaft. Inch by inch until I’m sitting on his lap again, the entirety of his dick buried inside me. The firm grip my teeth have on my cheek does nothing to hold back the loud moan I let slip. 

“Matt, you’re so damn tight.” he groans near my ear, rolling his hips just slightly. It still stings, Foggy’s precum serving as the only lube between us aside from whatever’s left of my spit. But that’s just the way I like, the burn just pushing me that much further. 

“Move,” I rock my hips, waiting for Foggy to trust up against me harshly; taking me by the waist to guide me while I ride him- and make sure I’m keeping up with him. He doesn’t slow down for my hiss of pain, fingernails biting harshly into my skin as he rocks me onto him. I jerk my hips, trying for an angle just to the left, he’s almost there. 

“God, Fog, you’re almost there I just need, I need,” I swallow thickly, my whole body twisting with Foggy’s hands. I don’t give the response he’s searching for, the shallow dents dragging out into scratches I can tell will leave marks as I’m moved; his cock still pressed inside me while he shifts our position, pressing my face into the cushion of the couch below us and mounts me properly. 

My back arches, hips canting back against my boyfriend as he stills for just a moment to adjust himself; that first slam of his cock into me shoving me off the edge. I clench around him, the scent of fresh cum hitting the air even before I squirt out onto the couch. 

“God,” Foggy pants, “I didn’t even get to touch you yet.” I can hear the grin in his voice, a hand cupping around my dick to milk out the last of my jizz. But he doesn’t stop at that, stroking my still sensitive cock harshly in time with his shallow thrusts into me. The smack of our skin together is almost painfully loud, blending into my own gasping moans and choked calls of Foggy’s name. 

I cream into his hand, my cock twitching against his palm and ass squeezing tightly around Foggy’s cock, making him groan. He smears my own cum on my skin, taking me by the hips and holding me still to fuck me hard; thrusting harshly until I feel him twitch inside me, burying his cock in my hole and spurting inside me. I gasp, letting myself collapse down onto the couch as I’m filled up. He empties himself in three spurts, rocking his hips to milk out all he has and letting his spunk squish and ooze out of me and down my thighs. God, I’m calling in tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> wc/ 1771
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I take fic requests there and love attention.


End file.
